


Changeling

by sansuhhhsnark



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Slight jonsa if you squint, ambiguous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansuhhhsnark/pseuds/sansuhhhsnark
Summary: When Sansa's son is born, people talk.





	Changeling

Sansa knows that Jaime would never ask. Whether it's out of pride, or shame over his past, she's not sure.

People say that Robb isn't Jaime's.

With his dark curling hair and grey eyes it's easy to understand why. Her son looks nothing like the golden man she married, the man who was once her sworn sword.

She watches him with the baby.

Does he show any hesitation as he calls him "son?"

Does his smile fail to meet his eyes as Robb reaches for him, wanting to be held?

Does his gaze linger too long on Sansa's brother-turned-cousin, her only living relative, the embodiment of the Stark look, as he compares features?

If he wonders, as she believes he does, he does not say.

He is a remarkable father to her son, and for that, Sansa is endlessly grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> As you have hopefully gleaned, this fic is meant to be ambiguous. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
